omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Acupuncture/Needle Manipulation
Summary Needle Manipulation: Characters with this ability are proficient in utilizing needles. While needles by themselves are usually too small to inflict any destruction/damage on a large scale, their sizes make them useful in situations where precision is required over raw destructive power. Since Needle Manipulation is the ability to use needles in various ways, users of this ability are able to (but not limited to): *Create needles from scratch. *Shape needles into different forms. *Manipulate needles from various sources, such as needles prepared in advance. Adjusting said needles' properties (length, width, penetration power, etc.) would also qualify. *Other sharp needle-like objects, such as quills, spikes, pins, nails. In extremely rare cases, the use of fingers in ways similar to a sharp needle also apply for this as well. *'Acupuncture', a sub-ability of Needle Manipulation, is the ability that allows the user to target specific points on the body of an opponent. Proper knowledge of the human physiology allows a user to target an opponent's pressure points, resulting in either knocking an opponent unconscious or even instantly killing them as a result. However, the lack of destructive energy, as well as the users' lack of physical strength means that the user must aim for a person's vital spot, such as nerve-clusters/pressure points for this ability to work properly. Possible Uses Needle Manipulation *The sharpened tip of the needle can be used for piercing, cutting, throwing. *Can impale the opponent if the attack is strong enough, bypassing their durability. This is an important point, as the surface area of the tip of the needle is extremely small in comparison of the surface area of the body/object the needle is aimed at, thus needles are able to pierce through objects much easier in comparison to regular weapons. *'Acupuncture' **Able to partially, or completely immobilize the opponent, or make them unconscious **Able to kill an enemy by targeting their vital points, such as their nerves, veins **Able to increase their own physical capabilities, or that of others **Able to cause strange effects to the opponent's bodily functions if aimed at a proper spot. **More uses of this ability are explained here. Limitations Needle Manipulation *The user may only have a finite supply of needles; needles may be stored in advance before combat. *The needles may be unable to penetrate defensive properties such as armor and barriers, although a character who is strong enough to throw/slash with these needles can generate enough force that opposing defenses can be bypassed. *May be unable to do as much damage to the opponent as other kinds of weapons upon contact. *'Acupuncture' **Characters with strong enough passive defense (armor, barriers, etc.) can prevent this ability from working, as acupuncture requires the user to almost always hit the vital points of an opponent. **Lack of destructive power and versatility means that this ability is limited to a specific use. **Machines, in general, are generally immune to this ability. They do not have pressure points similar to that of humans, thus their vital points can't be hit. Users Needle Manipulation *'Bookman' (D. Gray-Man): Utilizes this ability, Heaven's Compass to manipulate needles in different ways. These techniques are called Compass Of Spells: North Crime, and Needles of Divine Protection: East Crime respectively. *'Shizune' (Naruto): Utilizes this ability, Prepared Needle Shot, to fire poisoned needles a wrist-mounted device. This device is usually kept hidden, and only shows itself during combat. *'Sheik' (The Legend of Zelda/Super Smash Bros series): Utilizes this ability, Needle Storm, to throw multiple needles at the opponent, causing damage, as well as halting the opponent momentarily. *'Ten-Ten Huang' (Rosario + Vampire): Utilizes this ability to fire a barrage of needles, causing explosive damage as well as piercing damage. These needles are needed to be thrown at extreme speeds, thus extreme force would generated as a result as well. *'Tenzen Yakushiji' (Basilisk): Utilizes this ability to spit out poisoned needles, causing pain to the enemy upon contact. Acupuncture *'Chelsea' (Akame Ga Kill): Utilizes this technique involving a needle with lethal precision, striking Kurome's nerves located on her neck. This would have killed her instantly if not for her drugs. *'Minoru Kamiya' (Yu Yu Hakusho): Utilizes this technique to paralyze Kido, striking his pressure points using his knowledge as a doctor along with his newfound powers. *'Neji Hyuga' (Naruto): Gentle Fist utilizes a variant of this technique to strike Naruto's Tenketsu, nodes located along the chakra pathway system. This has the effect of disabling a ninja's ability to utilize Chakra. *'Practitioners of ''Hokuto Shin Ken' (Fist of the North Star): Utilizes this technique by using their extensive knowledge of the pressure points located on the human body to either destroy/heal their target. Toki is also able to enhance his physical capabilities by striking his own pressure points located on specific parts of his body. *'Tao Pai Pai''' (Dragon Ball): Utilizes this technique by striking General Blue's temple with his tongue, hitting a pressure point. General Blue immediately dies as a result. *'Ty Lee' (Avatar: The Last Airbender): Utilizes this technique to strike Sokka's pressure point, temporarily disabling his arm in the process. She is unable to use this ability on the harder parts of the body, however, such as Sokka's forehead. Category:Powers & Abilities